Placard
by Lizziiiie
Summary: Lovino était de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pour quoi Feliciano l'avait enfermé dans ce placard. /OS humoristique\ /SpaMano léger\ /Disclamer : Hetalia ne m'appartiens pas, blablabla \


**C'est dans ces moments là qu'il faut m'enlever tout ce qui peut me servir à écrire...**

 **Alors "Pourquoi, me direz-vous As-t-elle pondu cette immondice?" Eh bien c'est simple, c'est pour une amie qui est très chère à mon coeur, en espérant que ce petit OS lui ai un peu remonté le moral. -Océane, si tu passe par là uh.-**

 **Bref. Un personnage. Deux mots. Et mes doigts étaient partis.**

 **"Lovi ça passe?" "Placard." "Banane."**

 **"** **J'suis en train de réfléchir ce que t'as pu écrire avec Lovi, un placard, le fait qu'il ai 157 ans et une banane..."**

 **C'est pour toi, bien que tu l'ai déjà lu. En espérant que d'autres personnes puissent rire en le lisant, même s'il est étrange, que je l'ai écris en une heure et qu'il ne soit pas l'expression de mes "talents" en écriture.**

 **J't'aime de fou cccc:**

* * *

Un placard. Il était enfermé dans un putain de _placard_. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que son stupide frère avait piétiné le mot même de fraternité. _Bâtard_.

Tout ceci avait débuté le matin, c'était un jour banal pourtant. Il n'avait ni bien, ni mal commencé. Il était simplement de mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait passé sa colère sur Feli. Pas qu'il le mérite mais il était là non ? À quoi servait un frère si on ne pouvait pas passer sa colère sur lui ? À rien.

D'ailleurs Feli lui avait fait un plat de pâte. Comme la veille, et l'avant veille, _au putain de petit-déjeuner_. Mais pourquoi avait-il finit dans un placard ? Il se demandait la même chose. Peut-être parce que lui, fervent italien pur souche, prônant les tradition et la culture des pâtes, avait refuser d'en manger ? Putain de frère inutile.

Alors il s'était rebellé. Depuis quand Feli se rebellait ? Il adorait son frère, vraiment. Même s'il commençait à en douter, cloîtrer dans le petit placard de papy Roma. Alors pourquoi ?

C'est ce qu'il s'évertuait à chercher dans ce petit placard. Pas très ergonomique d'ailleurs.

« Feli ! Immonde bâtard ouvre moi ! »

Il allait lui faire la peau. Il allait lui faire bouffer les pissenlit par la racine et il ne pourra plus jamais manger de pâtes.

Il essaya de se mettre dans une position quelque peu plus confortable mais un « crac » sonore l'arrêta immédiatement. Bon sang il n'avait que 157 ans et ses os craquaient déjà comme un vieillard. Tout ça à cause de ce frère ingrat et de ses idées farfelue.

L'enfermer dans un placard parce qu'il ne voulait pas manger de pâtes. Fanatique.

Il grogna. Pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais s'il ne sortait pas _tout de suite_ il y aurait bientôt un massacre à la banane.

Un petit papier posé à ses pieds attira son attention.

 _Va passer ta mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un d'autre Lovi !_ Était-il inscrit. En dessous, une flèche indiquait le fond du placard. Bon. Il allait voir et irait ensuite tuer son petit frère.

Se contorsionnant pour qu'une de ses mains puisse toucher le fond du placard étonnement profond, il fit craquer son dos une énième fois. Bordel il n'était pas si vieux si ? Le fond s'ouvrit comme une porte laissant place à un petit couloir assez grand pour qu'il tienne debout.

« Bah tiens. C'est que le vieux se fait pas chier. »

Il avança prudemment pendant quelques longue minutes avant d'arriver à une porte en bois tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. _Va passer ta mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un d'autre Lovi !_ Où est-ce que ce bâtard l'avait emmené ?

Il entra sans se donner la peine de frapper. Manquait plus que ça. Mais s'il avait su ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Il aurait sans doute pris la peine de toquer.

Antonio, l'espagnol amis de la famille Vargas se trouvait là, assis en tailleurs au milieu de la pièce.

«Cher dieu de la tomate, …»

Qu'est-ce que cet abrutis foutait ? Oh bordel _Qu'est-ce qu'il portait ?_ L'espagnol s'était levé, l'ayant certainement entendu arriver. Il s'était retourné et il _avait vu._

Un tee-shirt trop grand. Blanc. Une tomate trônant au milieu. Laid mais pas anormal. Non. Mais pourquoi, par la Rome antique, portait-il un tutu rouge ?

« Loviiiiiiii~ » avait-il crié en lui sautant deussus. Avec ses jambes _velues_. Il eût un frisson.

« Doux Jesus. » Il n'aurait pas le temps de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur qui que ce soit.

 _Il allait tuer Feliciano. Ou le remercier, au choix._


End file.
